prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 31, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The October 31, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 31, 2016 at XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Summary Much like the year 1998, it's time for Goldberg to unleash some Halloween havoc. Initially set to respond to the sanctioning of his Survivor Series bout against Brock Lesnar, Goldberg instead found himself contending with Paul Heyman, who faked Goldberg out by teasing Lesnar's presence, and Rusev. The Bulgarian Brute piled on the former World Heavyweight Champion by questioning Goldberg's stamina, heart, and the efficiency of his “two great moves” — the Jackhammer and the Spear. Rusev went so far as to punch the “weak” Goldberg in the face, and Goldberg responded with a Jackhammer to The Super Athlete and a Spear that sent Heyman to the hospital. Those two great moves still look pretty good. Now here's a treat, at least if you're Enzo Amore: a solo victory over Luke Gallows, contested under the dreaded Trick or Street Fight stipulation. That particular genre of match has spelled doom for Superstars every bit as imposing as Gallows & Karl Anderson in the past, and The Suntan Biker Man was unable to buck the trend despite an anything-but-Sawft showing against Muscles Marinara. Enzo & Big Cass dressed up as Woody and Buzz Lightyear for the occasion and certainly came out swinging, with Enzo whacking Gallows about with a skeleton and dunking him head first in a bowl of apples. Try though Gallows did to play the role of Sid and pick Enzo apart, an interference by Anderson was nullified with a pie (and boot) to the face that sent him tumbling through a table. That allowed Enzo to seal the deal by shoving a pumpkin over Gallows’ head and pinning him with a leaping DDT off the top rope. As anyone who saw Raw Talk last night can attest, The Brian Kendrick may well be the dastardliest Superstar on WWE's roster. But with The Wizard of Odd having played his ace to swindle the WWE Cruiserweight Title off TJ Perkins at Hell in a Cell, the only question was whether he'd follow up with a dominant physical performance that defines a long-reigning champion. The answer is: Yes, but he'll stick with the strategy that brought him to the dance. Perkins was nowhere near as tentative in attacking his former friend like he was at Hell in a Cell, blasting Kendrick early with unbridled aggression. Kendrick hung tight, even after Perkins let loose with a death-defying hurricanrana off the top rope that sent both Superstars tumbling to the outside, but Kendrick allowed Perkins to beat the count, ensuring he'd keep the title despite the ruling. Even so, Perkins wasn't done punishing Kendrick, trapping the champion in a hellacious Kneebar on the ramp that caused him to tap for release. Fittingly enough for Halloween, a living, breathing monster has punched his ticket to Survivor Series. After demanding more (and more and more) competition from Raw General Manager Mick Foley, Braun Strowman got a chance to throw hands against the entire Team Red roster in a Battle Royal, with the winner earning a spot on Raw's Men's Survivor Series squad alongside Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho and Roman Reigns. Even though Strowman absorbed a European uppercut from Cesaro, a Helluva Kick from Sami Zayn and a Brogue Kick from Sheamus that sent him outside the ring, The Gift of Destruction only went through the second rope. Therefore, he was still eligible to rally in the final moments. Strowman obliterated Cesaro (who had just tossed his tag team partner Sheamus) and Neville before Zayn nearly achieved the impossible and hauled Strowman over the top rope. Alas, the big man let loose with one last burst of power, sent Zayn to the floor, and that was that. Rich Swann was left to spectate and speculate on the Hell in a Cell Kickoff panel while his fellow Cruiserweights went to the mat. But the dancing machine got his kicks in on Raw when he subbed in for Sin Cara in a quasi-rematch of the Kickoff's pulse-pounding Six-Man encounter. And he certainly made the most of it, saving the match after Cedric Alexander had been brutalized by Drew Gulak and Ariya Daivari. Swann had Tony Nese looking at the lights before Gulak and Daivari ran interference, but Alexander and Lince Dorado were right there to stop them with a mooonsault/suicide dive combo. With Nese all to himself, Swann finished the job with a kick to the face and jackknife cover. Last night at Hell in a Cell, Charlotte Flair made history by becoming one of the first two women to battle inside Hell in a Cell — and, more pertinently, becoming the first ever to win inside Hell in a Cell. She's also set to captain the 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series Women's Elimination Match, and made a show of her power by calling out her teammate Bayley to pit her against team powerhouse Nia Jax to showcase Bayley's status as the squad's “weak link.” In terms of heart, Bayley may well be the strongest of the bunch. But fighting against Nia with one arm tied behind her back was too tall an order for the fan-favorite. Even though Bayley unleashed her personal Nia-killer of a guillotine choke, Jax countered the maneuver into a standing suplex and snuffed out Bayley's late rally by headbutting her off the top rope, brutalizing her on the outside, and finally, pinning her following a Samoan Drop. If the inadvertent disqualification at Hell in a Cell and elimination snafu in Raw's Battle Royal were any indication, Cesaro & Sheamus are still working the kinks out of their tag team. But The King of Swing and Celtic Warrior managed to coexist in the purest (though not entirely most seamless) sense as a team against The Shining Stars, who seemed posed to take advantage of their opponents’ discord until Sheamus seized control of the match. In a last-ditch effort to save the contest, Primo ran to his partner's rescue when the Irishman went to trap Epico in the Cloverleaf. But Cesaro ran interference and uppercutted Primo into the stratosphere, leaving Epico no choice but to submit after Sheamus applied the maneuver. And then Cesaro & Sheamus argued over who deserved the credit. So, you know, baby steps. Of all the titles Chris Jericho has won, the United States Championship isn't one of them. But on Raw, he finally got a chance to win ... it. Alas, he was unable to wrest the championship from a banged-up Roman Reigns, who was both a step slow after his Hell in a Cell Match and facing two-on-one odds with WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens flanking Jericho at ringside. KO gave Jericho a big ol’ window of opportunity by shoving Reigns face-first into the turnbuckle while the ref's back was turned, and it seemed for a while like Jericho would be able to capitalize. Reigns, as he does, fought his way back, escaping the Walls of Jericho, Lionsault, Codebreaker and Walls of Jericho again, though Owens jumped him to cause the disqualification after Reigns hit his fateful Spear. And then (!) Seth Freakin’ Rollins finally made his entrance, driving Jeri-KO away before sharing a long, pointed staredown with Reigns while the WWE Universe exploded with excitement. That's what we call a trick and a treat. Results ; ; *Enzo Amore (w/ Big Cass) defeated Luke Gallows (w/ Karl Anderson) in a Trick or Street Fight Match (7:30) *T.J. Perkins defeated Brian Kendrick © by Count Out in a WWE Cruiserweight Championship Match (6:30) *Braun Strowman defeated Sami Zayn, Neville, Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas, Jinder Mahal, Cesaro, Sheamus, Goldust and R-Truth in a battle royal to be on Team Raw (8:30) *Rich Swann, Cedric Alexander & Lince Dorado defeated Ariya Daivari, Drew Gulak & Tony Nese (6:00) *Nia Jax defeated Bayley (6:00) *Cesaro & Sheamus defeated The Shining Stars (Primo & Epico) (4:00) *Roman Reigns © defeated Chris Jericho (w/ Kevin Owens) by disqualification in a WWE United States Championship Match (16:00) *Dark Match: Seth Rollins defeated Kevin Owens © (w/ Chris Jericho) by DQ to retain the WWE Universal Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Paul Heyman & Rusev confront Goldberg 10-31-16 Raw 1.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 2.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 3.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 4.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 5.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 6.jpg Enzo Amore vs. Luke Gallows 10-31-16 Raw 7.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 8.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 9.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 10.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 11.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 12.jpg TJ Perkins vs. Brian Kendrick 10-31-16 Raw 13.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 14.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 15.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 16.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 17.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 18.jpg Battle Royal 10-31-16 Raw 19.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 20.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 21.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 22.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 23.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 24.jpg Rich Swann, Cedric Alexander, & Lince Dorado vs. Tony Nese, Drew Gulak, & Ariya Daivari 10-31-16 Raw 25.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 26.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 27.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 28.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 29.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 30.jpg Nia Jax vs. Bayley 10-31-16 Raw 31.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 32.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 33.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 34.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 35.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 36.jpg Cesaro & Sheamus vs. The Shining Stars 10-31-16 Raw 37.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 38.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 39.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 40.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 41.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 42.jpg Roman Reigns vs. Chris Jericho 10-31-16 Raw 43.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 44.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 45.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 46.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 47.jpg 10-31-16 Raw 48.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1223 results * Raw #1223 at WWE.com * Raw #1223 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1223 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events Category:Events with Battle Royal matches